


The Garden Game

by cheshirejin



Series: Hentai Holidays [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the ninth day of hentai my true love gave to me, a new game to play</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Garden Game

The human representations of two countries were out in the garden behind Spain’s home one day enjoying the sun and fresh air.

“Romano, want to play a game?” Spain asked the surly Italian boy. 

“What kind of a game?” he asked with a suspicious look.

“It’s a fun game, you close your eyes and I hand you an item, then you have to try and guess what it is without peeking.”

“It sounds stupid.” Romano said turning to leave.

“Wait, it is also a trust exercise, don’t you trust me?”

“No.”

“But I will go first, if you want. Please I get so bored and I just want to play an innocent little game with you.” Spain all but whined, giving Romano his best pleading look.

“Oh ok,” Romano caved, he couldn’t resist that look, but he wasn’t about to be made a fool of, “but you go first.”

Spain closes his eyes and Romano looked around, finding a squishy overripe tomato on the vine he plucked the tomato and then approached his lover. He grabbed Spain’s hand and plopped the tomato into his palm, splitting it open and causing the juices to run down his arm. “No peeking, your rule,” he said in a teasing voice.

“That’s too easy, I can smell it, I know it’s a tomato,” Spain said, smiling widely. “My turn,” he added dropping the tomato and wiping his hand clean on the side of his pants.”

Against his better judgment, Romano closed his eyes and held out his hand.

“No peeking now,” Spain reminded him as Romano stood waiting. A few moments later he felt something placed in his outstretched hand. It was warm and somewhat heavy and soft, with a velvety texture and a full, squishiness. Romano could feel his cheeks heating up, he could swear the size, weight and texture brought to mind nothing else so much as a set of cojones. 

The thought that that perverted Spaniard would expose himself outdoors in some sort of dirty game was both mortifying and deep down, in secret, a bit of a turn on. In his mind’s eye he tried to picture Spain standing, splay legged over his hand, dangling his goods and lowering them gently into his outstretched palm. What if someone were to walk by and see this? It would be scandalous. How dare he do this! Giving a firm squeeze he waited to hear Spain apologize for doing something so dirty to him. When he didn’t hear any reaction he started to get more angry and squeezed a little harder, feeling his finger push through the soft skin into something warm and wet and soft and very wrong… Opening his eyes he saw he held a mangled, overripe fig, and across the yard, well out of reach he saw Spain, trying very hard not to openly laugh at him. 

"Come're you fucking tomato-bastard!! How dare you make me think I was touching your coglioni!!" Romano fumed, hearing a satisfying wet splat as the fig hit Spain and spattered across his face. 

Spain chuckled and came over to him. "You thought you were touching my cojones, hunh?" he purred.

Romano's flushed face got even redder.

"Do you want to touch my cojones?" Spain asked, “Because I think that can be arranged.”

“Who would want to do a thing like that, you stupido idiota?!” Romano sputtered, turning and storming out of the garden. 

Spain followed behind, enjoying the view and grinning placidly, because Romano was fuming and stomping his way toward their bedroom.


End file.
